Você me deixa louco
by CallaLily-animefan
Summary: -Kentin, por favor, para com isso… -Você só está falando isso porque não se dá conta de como o Nathaniel estava te secando, Lorena! – Kentin passava a mão pelos cabelos irritado. Parecia ser apenas mais um momento de ciúmes, mas os acontecimentos desse dia ainda estavam longe de terminar...


**Amor doce (My candy love) não me pertence, nem seus personagens.**

 **Temos aqui um one-shot do Kentin com a docete (Candy), que nesta estória se chama "Lorena". Um One-shot/Lemon de como imaginei que seria a primeira vez deles, ou seja Rated M por temas sexuais. Espero que vocês gostem, da mesma forma que eu gostei de escrever essa história. ^_^**

 **Boa Leitura,**

 **Kisses**

* * *

 _ **VOCÊ ME DEIXA LOUCO...**_

\- … Kentin, por favor, para com isso… - Lorena falou entre preocupada e um pouco impaciente.

\- Você só está falando isso porque não se dá conta de como o Nathaniel estava te secando, Lorena! – Kentin passava a mão pelos cabelos irritado.

\- Não é a primeira vez que você reage assim quanto ao Nathaniel e me ofende ver que você confia tão pouco em mim...

Kentin virou-se espantado com a resposta de sua namorada:

\- Mas eu confio em você!

\- E porque está zangado desse jeito? Estamos aqui brigando porque o Nathaniel estava me olhando, Kentin?!

\- Os caras ficam praticamente te comendo com os olhos... Não sei como lidar com essa situação direito ainda... – Kentin colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. – Sem contar que esse relacionamento em segredo me dá um pouco nos nervos... Fico querendo te ver, te abraçar, te beijar, mas tenho sempre que ter cuidado porque alguém pode ver...

Lorena baixou os olhos. Estava tudo muito recente ainda. Era verdade que pedira a Kentin para manter a história deles em segredo, por enquanto. Para ter um pouco de tempo para assimilar a situação em sua cabeça, para poder realmente ver que aquele garoto de quem tanto gostava há um bom tempo realmente agora fazia parte de sua vida daquele jeito especial. Seu namorado... o sorriso lhe chegava aos lábios sem nem perceber. Kentin era seu namorado...

\- Kentin...

O rapaz olhou para a bela moça a sua frente.

\- Eu... Eu te pedi para a gente manter em segredo o nosso relacionamento porque é a primeira vez que estou... que eu tenho um namorado - disse Lorena com um sorriso - É a primeira vez que eu estou nessa situação e ainda mais com uma pessoa de quem eu gosto tanto como você... Estou processando as coisas devagar e estou com medo... – A moça baixou a cabeça.

Kentin se aproximou da garota segurou seu queixo e levantou seu rosto suavemente:

\- Medo do quê, Lorena?

\- Estou com medo de isso ser um sonho, de a qualquer momento acordar e ver que nada era real ou que acabe de uma hora para outra...

O rapaz sorriu, seus olhos verdes fixaram-se nos azuis de Lorena.

\- Eu me sinto da mesma forma...

Lorena sorriu e correu os olhos com carinho pelo lugar em que estavam. Doces lembranças do vestiário do ginásio. O local do seu primeiro beijo... O local em que Kentin lhe tomou em seus braços pela primeira vez, fazendo com que seu coração quase saísse pela boca.

Imitando os gestos da primeira vez, ele cingiu-a, tomando-lhe os lábios com um ardor que a cada dia crescia mais entre os dois jovens. De repente o casal se sobressaltou com um barulho bem próximo deles. Ao olharem ao redor viram Nathaniel, parado no meio do vestiário, olhando espantado para eles. Sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso por um momento. Kentin ficou olhando as reações da namorada. Segundos depois ela relaxou um pouco e cumprimentou Nathaniel:

\- Oi, Nath.

Nathaniel saiu do transe em que estava:

\- Desculpem-me por ter interrompido desse jeito... eu... – o Louro falou constrangido.

\- Não tem problema. – Lorena respondeu mais calma, mantendo-se abraçada ao namorado.

\- Eu não sabia que vocês estavam...? – Nathaniel fez uma cara de confuso.

\- Faz pouco tempo – Kentin respondeu sério.

\- Eu pedi ao Kentin para mantermos só entre nós por enquanto...

O louro assentiu com a cabeça:

\- Eu entendo... Então, não sou eu quem vai espalhar, não é? – Nathaniel disse em tom brincalhão.

Lorena sorriu.

\- Obrigada, Nath.

O louro já ia andando para a saída do vestiário, quando parou rapidamente e se virou sorrindo:

\- Já ia me esquecendo... Parabéns para vocês, desejo felicidades.

Kentin olhou surpreso por um momento e assentiu:

\- Valeu.

Nathaniel falou mais uma vez com o tom brincalhão:

\- Eu te diria o quanto você tem sorte, Kentin, mas acho que é chover no molhado... Você já sabe disso. Vê se cuida bem dela, ouviu?

Kentin sorriu pela primeira vez.

\- Sei sim. Pode deixar que eu vou fazer o melhor que puder.

Nathaniel assentiu sorrindo e saiu do vestiário.

Lorena olhou para Kentin que tinha a fisionomia relaxada.

\- Eu te amo... – a jovem disse com um sorriso.

Os olhos verdes encararam-na surpresos e sem pensar abraçou-a novamente, beijando-lhe com paixão até que lhes faltasse o fôlego.

\- Eu também te amo - rapaz falou encostando sua testa na da moça e olhando-a profundamente.

* * *

Lorena chegou em casa distraída e com um olhar sonhador. O pai a olhou com estranheza.

\- Está tudo bem, filha?

A garota sentou-se numa poltrona em frente ao pai, aproveitando a coragem que o evento recém ocorrido com o Nathaniel tinha lhe dado e iniciou "a conversa".

\- Pai, tenho uma coisa para lhe contar. Por favor, tente não encarar da pior maneira possível, certo?

O pai se ajeitou desconfortável na cadeira, tirando os óculos do rosto e massageando as têmporas.

\- É sobre algum garoto, Lorena?

A jovem assentiu um tanto amedrontada e tímida.

\- É aquele garoto com quem eu gritei, naquela noite aqui na porta de casa?

\- É ele sim. O Kentin. – a jovem tomou fôlego e disse: - Depois daquele dia nós nos aproximamos mais e começamos a namorar, pai.

A mãe entrou na sala rapidamente ao ouvir a palavra "namorar":

\- Que história é essa?

O pai respondeu um tanto irritado: - Ela está me dizendo aqui que está namorando um rapaz. Aquele mesmo rapaz com quem eu a encontrei na porta de casa na outra noite.

A mãe se virou para ela entre preocupada e irritada: - Namorando? Você é jovem demais para isso! Deveria se concentrar na escola!

A jovem suspirou: - Eu gosto muito dele, mãe. O Kentin é uma ótima pessoa e não vai me atrapalhar em nada na escola.

A mãe olhou nos olhos da filha e viu que a garota estava abrindo o coração com os pais. Ela sentou-se ao lado do pai, trocando um olhar com ele.

\- Faz quanto tempo isso?

\- Algumas semanas, mãe.

E quando você vai trazê-lo aqui para nos apresentar? – o pai perguntou sério e um tanto contrariado. – Quero conhece-lo... o seu... namorado.

Lorena se espantou. – Sério, pai?

\- Sério... Imagino que se você está aqui falando conosco, isso é importante para você. – disse ainda sério.

Lorena sorriu alegremente indo abraçar seus pais.

\- Vou combinar com ele e aviso a vocês...

\- Está bem. – disse a mãe com um sorriso para a filha.

* * *

Lorena caiu na cama feliz, buscando rapidamente seu celular e ligando para Kentin.

\- Lorena? Aconteceu alguma coisa, está tudo bem? – a voz de Kentin saiu preocupada e meio sonolenta pelo telefone.

\- Aconteceu. Eu contei para os meus pais que a gente está namorando. Eles querem te conhecer. – disse feliz.

\- Como... Como é? O rapaz falou aturdido. – Mas... Mas você não me disse que ia contar para eles... eu... eu teria estado com você aí se tivesse me dito que ia contar... Eu... Minha nossa... Mas como... – O rapaz se expressava de forma desconexa pelo nervosismo.

\- Calma, Kentin. Deu tudo certo. Eles foram tranquilos. Eu só queria te contar mesmo.

\- Mas... mas o que te fez decidir contar de uma hora para outra...?

\- O lance com o Nathaniel hoje... Cheguei em casa tão feliz, encorajada... que acabei contando...

O rapaz respirou fundo. – Devo essa ao Nathaniel, então. – disse sorrindo. Eu... Eu quero te ver...

A moça respondeu surpresa: - Agora?

\- Sim. Agora.

\- Mas...

\- Estou indo na sua casa.

\- Kentin, espera... o telefone já tinha desconectado a chamada.

A moça ficou sem saber o fazer. Sabia que a essa hora os pais já estavam no quarto deles, mas ainda sim era um risco imenso. Nervosa, Lorena desceu silenciosamente até a porta que dava para a rua e aguardou algum sinal de vida de Kentin. Com alguns minutos o telefone recebeu uma mensagem, anunciando que o rapaz estava na porta.

A moça abriu a porta sem fazer barulho, deixando o rapaz passar e o puxou com cuidado para o seu quarto. Quando se olharam, já dentro do cômodo, as respirações aceleradas, os corações batendo forte, não conseguiram não sorrir, não se abraçarem forte.

\- Você é louco!

\- Você me deixa louco. – o rapaz abraçou-a, beijando-a com paixão.

Os beijos se aprofundaram e ficaram mais quentes. Todas as emoções do dia faziam o sangue deles ferver.

Kentin abraçava-a forte descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço de Lorena e deixando-a arrepiada. A moça passava as mãos ávidas sentindo os músculos do peitoral do rapaz e sussurrando o nome do garoto.

As mãos do jovem cederam à tentação e desciam pelo corpo da garota até repousarem sobre as nádegas, apertando-as suavemente. Já a garota aproveitava para explorar as costas do rapaz, às vezes desviando o tecido para sentir a pele e os músculos masculinos diretamente. O jovem dava beijos molhados no pescoço de Lorena, subindo as mãos e sentindo lentamente o volume dos seios.

\- Kentin... – um suspiro brotou dos lábios da moça – O que nós... estamos fazendo?

O rapaz voltou a si por um instante dando-se conta do caminho que eles estavam tomando.

-Eu... Lorena... Desculpe-me, mas eu te quero tanto que eu não percebi... o rapaz corou-se envergonhado.

\- Kentin, eu... A garota hesitou por um instante.

\- Eu entendo. – o garoto falou baixando a cabeça e respirando pesado. – Eu sei que você não quer... - começou a se afastar dela.

Lorena segurou sua mão, olhando-o.

\- Eu não quero parar, Kentin.

Uma coloração vermelha se apossou completamente das bochechas do rapaz.

\- Você...? Como? – o garoto respondeu aparvalhado.

A garota sentiu seu rosto queimar de timidez enquanto segurava as mãos do rapaz e colocava sobre seus seios. O garoto tateou, sentindo a textura maravilhado. Depois agarrou a borda da blusa que a moça usava e puxou-a para retirá-la lentamente.

O garoto ficou encarando a visão da moça com o sutiã cor de rosa na sua frente. Sentia sua ereção se enrijecer ainda mais.

Lorena cobriu o busto com os braços timidamente, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem. O rapaz segurou os braços da moça delicadamente, tentando tira-los da frente da visão maravilhosa que contemplava até pouco tempo.

\- Deixa eu te ver, por favor... – a voz de Kentin saiu rouca e sussurrada, denunciando seu desejo.

A garota vendo o desejo nos olhos daquele rapaz que tanto amava, levou suas mãos e abriu delicadamente o fecho do sutiã, deixando que a peça caísse, expondo completamente o busto para Kentin.

O rapaz engoliu em seco, suspirando fundo e retirou as camisas que usava. Aproximou-se passando a mão sobre o rosto dela e beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente. Ela acariciou-lhe o peito, sentindo as batidas aceleradas do coração do namorado.

\- Kentin, você já... fez isso antes? – Lorena encontrou coragem para vocalizar a dúvida.

\- Não... - o rapaz negou timidamente. Você?

Lorena negou com a cabeça.

O garoto beijou-a. – Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

\- Tenho sim... Mas eu estou nervosa. – a moça abaixou a cabeça.

Kentin mais uma vez puxou o queixo dela para fazer ela olhar para ele.

\- Minhas pernas tremem tanto que não sei como estou de pé aqui a sua frente. – Lorena sorriu com o comentário de Kentin e o beijou, aprofundando o beijo e ambos esqueceram da hesitação.

Beijaram-se sentindo os corpos um do outro. Lorena, sentindo-se mais à vontade, ousou um pouco mais empurrando-o devagar e fazendo-o sentar-se em sua cama. Sentou-se em seu colo de frente para ele e beijou-o novamente. Podia sentir agora claramente algo duro e volumoso na calça do rapaz e quando pressionou a própria virilha contra o volume, Kentin não conteve um gemido baixo.

Kentin começou a sugar-lhe os mamilos avidamente provocando também gemidos baixos da moça, enquanto ela pressionava ritmadamente as virilhas. Gemidos baixos e contidos escapavam dos lábios e o calor das carícias só aumentava.

Sem fôlego o rapaz sussurrou:

\- Essa calça está me apertando...

\- Então, tira. – Lorena levantou-se, observando Kentin tirar o cinto e remover a calça junto com a boxer, deixando visível seu tamanho e o quanto a desejava.

A garota começou a tirar também o restante de suas roupas, quando viu Kentin tirar suas luvas e sapatos para ficar completamente nu em sua frente.

\- Você é tão lindo, Kentin – A garota disse timidamente.

O rapaz estremeceu e sorriu.

\- Você me deixa louco... – o rapaz ergueu-se e a abraçou colando seu corpo com o dela e sentindo uma eletricidade percorrer sua pele. Beijou-a com ardor e ergueu-a, fazendo com que ela envolvesse sua cintura com as pernas, levando-a para a cama.

Começou a beijar todo o corpo da moça, conhecendo-a com as mãos e com os lábios até chegar em sua feminilidade. Quando ela sentiu a língua aveludada dele tocá-la na sua intimidade e fazer movimentos rítmicos, sentiu um fogo, uma pressão começar a crescer dentro de si. Lutava para controlar a respiração e os gemidos. Não conseguia focar em mais nada que não fosse Kentin e aquela sensação. A sensação crescia deixando-a ansiosa para que aquela pressão dentro de si fosse solta. Quando finalmente isso aconteceu, um prazer intenso atingiu seu corpo em ondas, quase como pequenas convulsões.

\- K-Kentin! – um gemido escapou-lhe mais alto da garganta.

O rapaz beijou-a e ela sentiu o próprio sabor. Kentin a olhava curioso e embevecido ao mesmo tempo.

\- Nunca te vi tão linda como agora...

Lorena sorriu. E puxou-o para beijá-lo ficando por cima do corpo dele. Passou a mão pelos músculos do abdome dele e se abaixou para dar atenção à ereção dele. Tocou o membro endurecido e ao mesmo tempo aveludado com os dedos, tocando-o com a língua, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Kentin olhava-a com os olhos semi-cerrados, prendendo a respiração. Quando ela colocou-o na boca o rapaz estendeu o pescoço para trás, contendo o gemido com a mão fechada em punho sobre a boca.

Quando ela começou a fazer movimentos de sucção sobre o membro, ele não conseguiu conter gemidos roucos em sua garganta... Com a respiração intensa ele falou rouco:

\- Lorena, para. Eu não vou aguentar...

A moça parou, viu-o erguer-se e sentiu a mão dele puxa-la pela nuca para mais um beijo. Ele levantou-se e começou a procurar em um dos bolsos da calça até puxar um pequeno envelope de plástico.

\- Você disse que era virgem...

\- Eu sou. Mas minha mãe tem colocado essas coisas na minha carteira desde o ano passado. Não posso deixar de ser grato, veio a calhar...

Lorena sorriu. Vendo-o abrir o pacote e desenrolar a camisinha sobre o membro.

\- Prometo que vou devagar.

Ela assentiu.

\- Confio em você.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela olhando nos olhos dela. Começou a introduzir-se lentamente dentro dela. Quando a moça fazia uma face de dor ele parava e assim prosseguiu lentamente nesta tortura até estar todo dentro dela.

\- V-você está bem? – a voz rouca e entrecortada do rapaz denunciava a agonia em que se encontrava sem poder se mexer.

\- Estou sim.

O rapaz começou a mover-se lentamente começando a pegar o ritmo. Em poucos minutos os jovens se moviam ao encontro um do outro, abafando os gemidos com beijos e respirando forçosamente.

\- L-lorena... a voz rouca de Kentin anunciou que o rapaz se perdia no prazer de seu próprio orgasmo, levando a moça ao ápice novamente consigo.

Suspiros e sons de respirações cansadas preenchiam o quarto. Kentin e Lorena estavam deitados e abraçados.

\- Te amo... – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e sorriram tímidos e felizes.

Depois de algum repouso, olharam para o relógio perceberam que já era 1 da manhã.

\- Melhor eu ir para casa... – Kentin afirmou preocupado quanto a seus pais, que não sabiam que ele tinha saído e os pais de Lorena, que não ficariam nada felizes de vê-lo no quarto de sua filha.

\- Sim...

Os dois se vestiram e a moça conduziu Kentin o mais silenciosamente possível para a porta.

\- Te vejo na escola? – num sussurro Kentin se despediu.

Lorena confirmou feliz com a cabeça e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios. O rapaz partiu. Lorena fez um pequeno lanche na cozinha e ao voltar para o seu quarto encontrou uma mensagem no seu celular de Kentin, que já tinha chegado em casa:

"Você me deixa louco."

Lorena se jogou na cama e adormeceu feliz, esquecida do medo que antes lhe povoava os pensamentos. A presença dele em seu quarto até pouco tempo era a prova de que o que estava acontecendo entre eles era real, era amor. Dormiu tranquila, sonhando coma as coisas maravilhosas que o futuro poderia lhe reservar ao lado de Kentin.

* * *

 **Isso é tudo pessoal...**

 **Espero que tenha ficado legal. Deixa um review aí se você gostou... faz uma autora felizinha. ;)**

 **beijos 3**


End file.
